1. Field Of The Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for loading, unloading and storing a jet propelled type recreational vehicle such as the popular Jet Ski watercraft.
2. Background Art
The popular Jet Ski watercraft is heavy and is difficult to load and unload without two or more people. Consequently, recreational vehicles of this type are often loaded on and unloaded from a trailer which is backed into the water typically on a ramp. The trailer is often towed by a pickup truck, a mini-van or the like, in the bed of which the fuel and related gear is stowed. Thus, it would be desirable to have an apparatus enabling one person to load and unload the watercraft directly onto the bed of a pickup truck, a mini-van or the like and the provision of such an apparatus becomes the principal object of the invention. A pickup truck will be referred to hereafter by way of example though the invention readily adapts to other types of vehicles used to transport such watercraft.
Another need when using a jet propelled watercraft such as the popular Jet Ski vehicle is that of being able to store the water vehicle on a suitable rack in a garage, in a storage yard or the like when the vehicle is not in use. It would thus also be desirable to have a storage rack onto which the water vehicle could be easily moved by one person directly from and onto the bed of a pickup truck. Another object is that of providing such a storage rack with components designed to cooperate with those components primarily used for loading onto and from a pickup truck bed.
A final need exists when the owner of the Jet Ski type vehicle already owns a trailer and desires to be able himself to load his water vehicle onto and from the trailer without requiring the assistance of another person. The provision of such a trailer loading and unloading apparatus also becomes an object of the invention. Other objects will become apparent as the description proceeds.